Current neuroscience techniques used in the Cognitive Neuroscience Section include positron emission tomography (PET), functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), rapid-rate transcranial magnetic imaging (rTMS), event-related brain potentials (ERPs), and pharmacologic challenges (PC). Primarily within-group designs are used although both fMRI and rTMS can be used with single-cases and our research is proceeding in this direction. Our PET program is focusing on developing methods to reliably activate various locations within the human prefrontal cortex. In this regard, we are using tasks that require subjects to plan, to develop thematic knowledge, to put themselves in someone elses point-of-view and to mentally execute a set of activities. The fMRI technique is currently being used to study basic cognitive processes such as word production, mental calculation, and selective attention. rTMS is being used to map cortical functions during activity and learning, to interfere with ongoing cognitive processing, and to facilitate cognitive processing. The ERP recordings are being used in order to better identify the components of verbal and nonverbal working memory in normal subjects and in clinical populations. We have judiciously used PC in order to order examine the effects of anticholinergic medication on autobiographical memory and selective attention.